


Sign Here Part IV

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: Sign Here [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Afterlife, Crack, Devil, F/M, M/M, This is more madness yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: “Excuse me,” Arthur tries. “Hello? Bonjour? Dominick and Malerie?”Malerie slowly turns towards him. “Dom,” she murmurs. “Is that man talking tous?”





	Sign Here Part IV

**Author's Note:**

> A teeny-tiny itty-bitty baby ficlet for you all because I passed in a ten-page paper today and the semester is almost over and I can almost stop to breathe again.
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> _So what happened to the people from the 15th century? Are they also bored devil-minions? Can Arthur go hang out with them? Or do souls eventually fade out of existence or something?_  
>  ~tomato

It takes a while to decipher fifteenth-century English, but Arthur is marginally certain that the husband and wife couple who last sold their souls to the devil were named Dominick and Malerie Cobberhausen. Maybe. Or Cobberingasten. Frankly, it looks like Cobblestone but that can’t be right, either.

Anyway.

Arthur decides to try and meet them, because it may be good to make friends, of a sort. Also, he’s bored out of his mind and he’s got nothing better to do.

He finds them sitting outside a small café in Paris, watching the patrons come and go.

“Hello,” he says, tucking his hands into his pants pockets.

They don’t acknowledge him.

“Excuse me,” he tries. “Hello? Bonjour? Dominick and Malerie?”

Malerie slowly turns towards him. “Dom,” she murmurs. “Is that man talking to _us_?”

Dom meets Arthur’s eyes and jumps to his feet. “Look who finally kicked the bucket!” he cries, grabbing Arthur’s hand. “It’s great to see you again!”

“Again?” Arthur asks.

“Well.” Dom squints. “Yeah, you wouldn’t recognize me, huh?” He smiles proudly. “I’m the one who came to your room that night, after you signed the contract.”

Malerie purses her lips and glances at Arthur. “He gets a little overexcited when new contracts show up. I must apologize for him.”

“It’ll be great to have a new friend,” Dom gushes. “We haven’t been able to talk to anyone new since 1472.”

Mal brushes her hands on her skirt and stands in one graceful, fluid movement. “Mal,” she says, extending a delicate hand towards Arthur. “And you are?”

“Arthur.” He clasps her hand and bends over it, brushing his fingers across her knuckles.

“Charmed,” Mal murmurs. “Come,” she says to Dom. “We must show your new friend all the best haunting spots.”

“Yes, haunting spots!” Dom’s eyes sparkle. “You’re going to love this!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr.]() And I am still saving all your ideas that you leave me in your comments! :)


End file.
